


Trust My Lonely

by GayaIsANerd



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Character Study, Coming Out, Evakteket SKAMenger Hunt, F/F, Fluff, Girl Squad - Freeform, Girls Kissing, No angst in sight, Star Gazing, the girls loving and supporting each other, there's some Vilde/Noora but it's not really a relationship, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayaIsANerd/pseuds/GayaIsANerd
Summary: It started as an experiment. At least for Vilde it did.





	Trust My Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies
> 
> I'm missing my girlsquad a whole lot lately and I'm having a lot of Vilde feelings again lately so uhm... this was born! Hope you like it :)) <3

It started as an experiment. At least for Vilde it did. 

She and Magnus had just broken up and Noora had finally dumped William. They were both sad and angry, though for different reasons. Vilde hated the loneliness that threatened to spill over, the feeling over never being good enough. She knew Magnus and her had made the decision to separate together, knowing that while they loved each other, they weren’t right for one another. Still, it made her angry. Angry she couldn’t just fuck Magnus without feeling like she was panicking. Angry she couldn’t just love Magnus without feeling like something wasn’t quite right. Angry his love and care for her just wasn’t enough. 

Vilde wasn’t sure why Noora was angry, but she saw it in the way she crossed her arms as she spoke about William. The way she pronounced his name as if it was poison in her mouth. 

So, it wasn’t a surprise when Noora invited Vilde over to cook together. That’s what they did, they took care of each other and protected themselves. 

Later, as they sat on Noora’s bed, their teeth brushed and Noora’s computer softly playing some music, Vilde watched Noora re-apply her lipstick. When she suggested they should start kissing each other instead of boys, she wasn’t quite sure if she was kidding. Judging by the look on Noora’s face, the other girl wasn’t sure either. Still, they kissed.

The kiss was soft, gentle and unlike any kiss Vilde had ever experienced. Noora was tentative as she pushed her lower lip in between Vilde’s. Their hands hanging limply besides their bodies, their lips the only things moving. 

Pulling back for a breath, Vilde reached out to touch Noora’s lip, thumbing the smudge her lipstick made. Noora leaned back in. The kiss was still soft, Vilde’s hands cradling Noora’s face, Noora’s hands on Vilde’s thighs as she leaned forward into her space.

After a while, they leaned away from each other again, Noora thumbing the side of her mouth, fixing the lipstick. Vilde fiddling with her fingers in her lap.

“I think I’m gay,” she admitted after some silence.

Noora grabbed her hands, just holding on to them as they let the silence settle. 

“I’m gay,” Vilde repeated and Noora squeezed her hands in hers.

*

They went to a party, a stolen bottle of her mother’s wine in hand, Eva hanging around her neck. She had googled “lesbian fashion” earlier that day, ransacking her closet for something that would make her look gay without actually wearing a rainbow flag. She realised it was silly, standing in front of her closet, wondering if she should cut her hair short. 

Eventually, she had pulled on her favorite frilly pink sweater and tight jeans. As she pulled her hair into a messy bun, she looked at herself and smiled. 

Now, as she made eye contact with Noora, the other girl cocked her head and smiled softly. Vilde didn’t think she was in love with Noora, but she did wonder if the cherry red soda she was drinking would make her kisses taste sweeter.

The wine she shared with Eva made her mouth dry and her head spin, the buzz warming the blood in her veins. Dully, she noticed Eva disappearing from her side and some girl taking her place. Vilde blinked slowly as she took in the girl’s light blue hair, shining in the multicolored lights hanging from the ceiling.

“Can I have a sip?” the girl asked, her head close to Vilde’s in order to be heard over the music.

“I’ll trade you,” Vilde said, the wine turning her brave. Raised eyebrows as a sign to continue. “Your name for a sip.”

“Elise,” she plucked the wine out of Vilde’s grip and drank deeply, her nose scrunching when the slightly bitter taste burned her throat.

“That was more than a sip,” Vilde smiled, grabbing the bottle back and throwing the last of the liquid back.

“Guess it was,” Elise said, her eyes fixed on the shine of Vilde’s lips, wet from the wine. “I’ll have to trade you something extra.”

Elise’s kiss was hungry, demanding. Her hands on Vilde’s face, taking control. When she pulled back, Elise laughed, pecked Vilde’s mouth one last time and moved off the couch.

Vilde looked up to see Noora looking at her, face amused. She shrugged, Noora laughed.

*

“So, I’m gay,” Vilde said, legs folded underneath her, Eva’s bedding crinkling beneath them.

It was quiet just long enough for Vilde to start panicking before Sana grabbed her hand. “I’m proud of you.”

She looked up to see Sana smiling at her, dark eyes lit up from the inside. Chris’ arm snuck around her from the other side, pulling Vilde close.

“I know it’s probably not a surprise,” Vilde said, words almost lost against Chris’ chest, “but it felt important to tell you guys… Out loud.”

The sun outside was setting, and the soft lights of Eva’s bedroom made Vilde feel like they were the only people in the world. Chris stroked through her hair and Sana didn’t let go of her hand. It was quiet, the girls waiting until Vilde was ready to talk.

She straightened up after a minute, making eye contact with Eva. “I think I should apologize for kissing you, you were drunk and I think… I think I always knew I got more out of it than you did.”

Eva blushed, her hands flying up to her face to hide behind. “Oh my god, Vilde,” she moaned behind her hands, “I’m really not straight.”

“Oh,” Vilde said, and Sana snorted. “Well, that’s… that’s good, yeah?”

The girls laughed and Eva lowered her hands to look at Vilde. “Yeah, Vilde, that’s good,” she grinned.

“This calls for a celebration,” Chris called, throwing her hands up and almost smacking Noora in the face. Noora grabbed her flailing arms before she could seriously injure anyone. Chris laughed sheepishly, winking at Noora who just fondly rolled her eyes back. 

“Please no,” Eva dropped backwards down on her bed, dramatically groaning. “I think I’m still hungover from last party.”

Sana laughed, patting Eva’s thigh with the hand that’s not still around Vilde’s. “You’re a mess, Eva,” she said, fondness coloring her voice, making Eva raise her head slightly to smile at her.

“No, I don’t mean going out, I mean just us, hot chocolate and star gazing,” Chris explained, eyes on Vilde’s face.

Vilde placed a soft kiss on her best friend’s cheek, grateful to have someone in her life that knows her so well. Knows when she needs to let go and forget, but also knows when she needs to wrap herself in the soft attention of her friends and let them smother her with love.

Noora hopped out of bed, “I’ll make the hot chocolate! Eva and Chris, gather all the blankets you can find. Sana and Vilde, maybe some candles or something?” Everyone nodded and filed out of the room.

When Sana and Vilde stepped out into the freezing backyard, Eva and Chris had already set up what looks like a blanket fort. Noora followed soon after, a tray of steaming hot chocolate in her hands as she slowly makes her way over to her friends. 

It was quiet as they settled down, close together, hands clasped around the hot chocolate, covered from head to toe with blankets, the soft light of the candles throwing shadows over their faces.

Sana started pointing out constellations, Chris adding backstories to the scientific names and patterns Sana draws with her finger. Vilde laughed and listened, one hand clasped with Eva, Noora’s breath hitting the side of her face. 

She was happy, safe, and felt more treasured than she had ever felt before. As Noora pressed a soft kiss on his cheek, she smiled and closed her eyes, let the soft lull of Sana and Chris’ voices calm her down. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr](http://greathalesonfire.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
